What's wrong is so right
by Nightcore4life
Summary: Princess Luna believes that her sister, Princess Celestia, hates her. That's what causes her to drink every Saturday night away. But what happens when she gets too drunk? Will she get hurt? Will she die without knowing if Celestia loves her back?


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of the characters from it.**

It was so pathetic. The way things turned out every Saturday night. For Luna, at least. Celestia would be out visiting Twilight, her faithful student. She would visit her once every week on Saturday for most of the day. While the solar princess was out making use of her Saturday night, Luna was at the nearest bar. But she wasn't drinking or having fun with fellow ponies, she was just drinking, a lot. She tried so desperately to drink her depression away, but couldn't stop thinking about her troubles. Luna was jealous of Twilight Sparkle, but she would never admit it. Luna was Celestia's precious little sister, but she had forgotten about her. Twilight was obviously her replacement. Hell, Celestia probably loved Twilight more than she ever loved her. They're not related in any way, so they must've had some kind of romantic relationship. But that was the worst thing for Luna to think about. Because she loved Celestia. Her own sister, it was disgusting, revolting, if anyone found out, she'd be dethroned for sure. But it was getting harder to keep her secret. She couldn't stand to see her sister around Twilight. Twilight was a nice girl, but whenever she was near her sister, she felt hate form for her. Luna felt like a horrible pony. Hating an innocent pony just because you were jealous of her? She wasn't in middle school anymore, she was a full grown adult. But the jealousy would never fade away, she was sure of it.

The lunar princess's throat burned as she finished another glass of vodka. Luckily, the bartender was used to her coming here and didn't tell anyone. When ponies see her there, she just says that she enjoys a drink every once and a while. Well, that is if she's sober enough to say something that's not insulting. "Ugggh..." Luna groaned. "Too much to drink?" the bartender asked. She just shrugged, he took that as a yes. "Want me to get someone to help you home?" he asked. "No, I'm fine." she said. "You sure? I could-" he was cut off. "I said I'm fine, and I'm fine." Luna said coldly stumbling out of the bar after paying for her last drink. Was it even legal to let someone just walk out of a bar like that? Probably not, Luna couldn't even remember the laws anymore. Who cared anymore? You could die tomorrow. And who wants to die when nobody knows who you are and what you're capable of? Of course, this wouldn't be the case for Luna though. She was a freaking princess! Everypony adored her! But still, if she never confessed to her love, what would be the point in living? Keep living in pain and sulking over your broken heart?

Luna walked down the alley way she usually did when coming back from the bar. It would be terrible if anypony saw her in this state. 'I need to see her...' Luna thought, beginning to walk faster. 'I must tell her...' she began galloping slightly. 'My beloved sister!' she was now running with tears forming in the corners in her eyes. She needed to see those beautiful eyes and that glimmering, multi-colored hair. She wanted to hear her say that everything was alright, that she didn't have to worry anymore, that she loved her too. Surely she had left Twilight's by now, it was almost two AM. It wouldn't make sense for her to still be there, unless... Unless she had slept with Twilight. Tears streamed down Luna's flustered face and she tried to shake the thoughts from her head. Soon, she began slowing down, getting dizzy. Time seemed to slow down as she fell to the concrete sidewalk. "Ha. So this is how I'll die. Unloved." she murmured to herself. She'd be happier dead. Would it really matter if she died to Celestia? Sure she would act devastated, but it would just be for show. Luna was just getting in the way of their relationship. She used to be her little sister, but now she had Twilight.

Luna's version began to go black, and she lost consciousness. Her heart beat seemed to stir. "Princess Luna! Somepony call an ambulance!" Luna heard somebody shout, her vision not clearing up. She heard sirens as she blacked out once again.

Luna's eyes fluttered open to the bright morning sunlight. She squinted at the harsh sunlight and sat up. She covered her head with her hooves in pain from her hangover. "Ow..." she complained. She looked around at her surroundings, and saw that she was in her room at the palace. What had happened? She glanced at her calendar. Sunday, she must've gone out drinking again. She tried to remember what happened last night. 'I left the bar and I began walking home, then running, and...' she remembered what had happened. 'Oh shit! Somebody saw me when I blacked out!' she thought nervously. What would happen to her? Would she be stripped from her crown? Would she be banished to the Everfree Forest? Never be able to see her beloved big sister again?

Luna was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard hoof steps coming closer to her room. At the frame of the door stood Princess Celestia. "You're awake." she said. Luna nodded, but couldn't meet her sister's eyes. Celestia walked to the bed and looked down at Luna. "Your head still hurt?" she asked. "Uh, yeah." Luna mumbled. Celestia caressed Luna's cheek with her hoof and made her look at her. Luna blushed and Celestia smiled softly. Celestia gently kissed her forehead. "I was so worried, Luna." she whispered. Of course she wasn't worried. She was probably happy while she wasn't around. But, why would she put up an act now if nobody was around? "You don't need to put up the act, nobody's here." Luna said, inching away from her sister.

Celestia looked at her, confused. "Act? What act?" she asked. Luna looked away from Celestia, trying to hold in her tears. "Stop acting like you don't know. I don't mean anything to you anymore, do I? Did you ever even love me? At least a little? Do you have any idea how much it hurts to see you hugging Twilight Sparkle? Have you any idea how much it kills you when the pony you love loves somepony else?" she asked with a tear leaking from her eye. There, she said it. Now she could finally confirm that her sister hated her. "Luna... why would you think that?" Celestia asked turning Luna's face towards her once again. More tears welled in Luna'a eyes. "You're always around Twilight, we never do anything as sisters anymore. We never hang out or have fun together. We're just together for royal duties! Every Saturday I intoxicate myself with alcohol, to try to forget that you love Twilight, and not me!" she cried. Celestia looked at her, shocked. "Luna! Why in the world would you think that? Why would I hate you? I love you with all my heart!" Celestia exclaimed, shaking Luna's shoulders. Luna looked at her with a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"R-Really?" Luna asked, feeling it was too hard to believe her. "Luna, my dear sister, I love Twilight Sparkle as my faithful student, I would never imagine having a romantic relationship with her. And as much as I care about her, you will always have a special place in my heart. Away from my subjects, away from Twilight. A place just for you, for the pony who means the most to me. That's you, Luna." she whispered. So she didn't hate her, she loved her, but as a SISTER. And nothing more than that. This made Luna happy, but somewhere in her heart still yearned for her sister's love. Not sisterly love, but romantic love. "But you don't understand sister. The way I love you is-" Luna was cut off when Celestia covered her mouth with her hoof. "I was just waiting for you to say so, but I know. And I have that same kind of love for you. I have every kind of love for you. Sisterly love, the love of friendship, and romantic love. That's why I'm doing this." Celestia removed her hood from Luna's mouth and smashed their lips together.

Luna's eyes widened, but they soon closed as she melted into the kiss. Why had she been such an idiot? She assumed something without any evidence. But that didn't matter anymore. Luna didn't have to go out drinking every Saturday night anymore. No more crying herself to sleep. She would go to sleep, thinking about Celestia and how she loved her back. Luna prayed that this wasn't a dream, and even pinched herself to make sure.

Celestia finally pulled away. "I love you with all my heart, and nopony could ever replace you. Not Twilight, not anypony." she said. The tears Luna was holding back finally escaped from her eyes. She lunged herself into her sister's arms. "I'm so sorry sister! I was being such an idiot!" Luna sobbed into Celestia's shoulder. Celestia rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay. It doesn't matter now, you know I love you, and that's all that matters." she whispered.

Was it really possible to love somepony as much as Luna loved her sister? Who cares if they were sisters? It didn't really matter to them if anypony found out. Even if they were banished forever for something so "horrible", they would still be together. And that's all that really mattered to them.


End file.
